


Easy As 1-2-3

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Editor Remus, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Relationship Issues, teacher Sirius, teddy and harry are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: When the bloke who tries to chat Remus up at the bar ends up being Teddy’s teacher he’s a bit shocked. It's a bit more complicated by the fact that Remus has an ever absent boyfriend. Over a year, the fabric of Remus' life changes as the Potter's become a constant fixture and Sirius becomes a close friend.





	1. September

“Why are you all alone and looking incredibly sad?” The handsome stranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, does that line work on all the boys?” Remus scoffed and swirled his straw around the glass.

“I wasn’t trying to get in your pants. I honestly was wondering why you’re sitting here in a bar all alone, moping.” The man ran his hand over his brightly tattooed arm. Remus wanted to take a closer look at what all the different designs were, but he could tell there were more than a few flowers.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.” Remus shook his head. “I don’t think everyone is trying to pull me…”

“It seems like you’re having a bad day.” The man supplied and waved down the bartender.

“Ding. Ding. Ding.” Remus drained his scotch as stranger ordered a round for them both. “Why are you alone?”

“My mates just left.”

“And you came over to the sad bloke to just talk then?”

“Okay, so you caught me. I thought you were good looking and wanted to chat you up.” The man at least attempted to look embarrassed.

“Taking advantage of me?”

“No, never. I just — this is going really bad.” He huffed and pulled his hair long, thick, black hair back into a bun on top of his head. “I’m just going to assume that you’re not going to want to shag me.”

“Your assumption would be correct. But it wouldn’t be only because of how you just admitted to chatting me up after lying to me.” Remus disclosed to him.

“Really?” He looked a little hopeful.

“I’m dating someone.”

“Oh.” His face fell, he lost the air of confidence that had been hanging around him.

“And that’s why I’m looking down. They had to work late once again.” Remus sighed because he was just so sick of how much it happened.

“That’s shite.”

“It happens all the time too.”

“Do you love them?” The man looked intrigued in the situation now.

Remus reached for the now fresh glass of amber liquid and took a long drink. “Yeah.”

“Ouch.” The man leaned forward, putting his elbows on the bar. “That was one of the biggest hesitations I’ve ever seen.”

“Fuck off. You don’t know me.” Remus rolled his eyes. “He works late because his job is important.”

“What’s he do?”

“He’s a solicitor.”

The man scoffed.

“What?”

“Nothing, just, you’d think he’d make time for you.”

“You scoffed at his job.”

“Yeah. Solicitors are twats.”

“He’s not a twat.”

“He’s standing you up.”

“Because he’s on an important case.”

“And couldn’t make at least an hour for his boyfriend? I’d make an hour for you and my job is very important.”

“I’m sure it’s vital,” Remus said dryly.

“Oi, mate, it is. You’ve no idea.”

“You look like a washed up rockstar.” Remus pointed out.

“I take full offense to that.” The man stuck up his nose.

“What are you then?”

Before the man could answer there as an arm around Remus’ shoulders and a kiss being pressed to his cheek. “Hello, love,” Benjy said before looking over at the other man curiously. “Hope you kept my boyfriend company.” He sounded more than a little bit possessive about it.

“I sure did.” The man winked. “Have a good night lads,” He gave a short wave before taking off, leaving his half-finished drink behind in his wake.

“He looked like a punk.”

“He was nice,” Remus said as Benjy took the man’s seat.

“So sorry I’m late, never thought I’d get done.”

“Could have sent a text.” Remus shrugged. “I just assumed you weren’t coming.”

“So you chatted up another bloke?” Benjy made a face as he pushed the highball glass over.

“We were just talking like two polite British men,” Remus assured his boyfriend.

“Enough about that. I think I found some precedent for the case.”

Remus smiled, he couldn’t care less about Benjy’s cases most days, especially when he was trying to enjoy a night out with his boyfriend. Somedays it felt like the only thing the other man cared about was work and Remus barely came second. But he knew, deep down, that Benjy was a good bloke. He just needed to reevaluate his priorities sometimes.

***

“I’m sorry, I fucked up the schedule.” Tonks complained on the phone.

“Relax, I got it,” Remus said as he walked down the pavement. “I mean, it may ruin our son’s self-esteem forever—”

“Fuck off.” She snapped.

“I’m joking. Teddy knows all of his parents love him.”

“I know you are but you’re still a bastard.” She complained. “I wanted to be there on his first day of school.”

“It’s not his first day of school, Tonks. He’s 10. Also, you saw him off this morning. That’s the important bit, isn’t it?” Remus rationalized to his co-parent. He had been doing that for her since they decided to have Teddy after a drunken one night stand when they were twenty. They both figured they were better off mates and parenting partners. Now Tonks had Fleur, and they were all happily sharing parenting duties. Benjy wasn’t that involved because his schedule was so unreliable but he was great with Teddy.

“Yeah, but still…”

Remus laughed as he got to the school gates. “You’re so sentimental sometimes. I’ll be sure to text you with anything important.”

“All right, all right. I have to go back to work.”

“Yeah, go deliver some babies.” Remus rang off as he walked into the building. He checked in and waited in the lobby for his son to come flying out of the doors.

Which he did only two minutes after the bell rang for the school’s dismissal, “Dad! Oh. My. God. I have the best teacher ever and I met this kid on the playground and he’s super cool.” Teddy rattled off as he came to stand in front of his dad. “This year is going to be so awesome!”

“I can’t wait to hear all about.” Remus stood up from where he had sat down. “You can tell me over something sweet, which we will not tell your mothers about.”

Teddy grinned and adjusted his backpack as Remus started to walk away.

“Lupin!” A voice shouted in the now crowded lobby. “Theodore Tonks-Lupin, you forgot your lunch box.”

To Remus’ surprise, when he found the source of the voice calling after his son, it was coming from the bloke he had met at the bar on Friday night while he was waiting for Benjy. Remus felt himself openly gaping at the bloke.

“See, my job is vital.” The bloke said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Dad! This is Mister Black! He’s my teacher.” Teddy bounced on his toes before taking his Thor lunchbox.

“You’re a teacher… of children…” Remus felt dumbfounded. In the bar, it was the last job that he would put this Mister Black in. At the bar he was in Thin Lizzy shirt with a leather jacket hanging off his chair. His pants were artfully torn and he had clunky motorbike boots on. Now his hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the base of his skull, and he was wearing black trousers, a white button up, and wingtips. The only thing a little rebellious about him was his tie, which had the emojis with the tongue sticking out all over it.

“I sure am. I’m an educator of future leaders and all that.” He grinned. “Your son’s a riot. I’m looking forward to having him in my class.”

“Yeah, yeah that— he’s a good kid.”

“Dad, are you okay?” Ted made a face, looking between his dad and his teacher.

“I’m fine.”

“Do you know Mister Black?”

“We met by accident the other day,” Remus explained. “We talked a little.”

“Oh.” Teddy looked on with interest. “Are you mates now?”

“No,” Remus said quickly.

“Acquaintances. Do you know that word?”

“Yeah.” Teddy scoffed. “I’m not six.”

“Sass, cut it out. He’s your teacher.” Remus put his hand on top of his son’s head and gave his hair a ruffle.

“Sorry.” Teddy looked at Sirius with puppy dog eyes.

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to hear that in class, right?” Black laughed. “I’ve got to go. Staff meeting. Nice seeing you again.”

“He’s really cool, dad, you should be mates with him,” Teddy said as Remus started to walk towards the door, keeping his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I have enough mates.”

“You always say that it never hurts to make more friends.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you something sweet.”

***

“He’s bloody gorgeous.” Sirius sighed as he looked through the Potter’s cabinets for something to snack on before dinner.

“So, he has a kid, and it sounds like a serious relationship,” James said, watching Sirius from his spot at the kitchen table.

“You know I don’t care about the kid part. Teddy said he has two mums and a dad and a Benjy, so it’s not like they’re married or anything.”

“Mmm.” James hummed as he jotted something down. “It just sounds like a lot to get into. You have such shite taste in men. You don’t even know this bloke’s name. You just know him as Teddy’s dad.”

“And the handsome bloke from the bar.” Sirius grinned and settled on some crips.

“It’s weird.”

“It feels like fate.” Sirius laughed before taking a seat. “Honestly, I’m just joking.” Sirius waved a hand before opening the crips. “I do fancy him but I’m not a weird stalker.”

“You are weird.” Regulus said as he came into the kitchen. “Not a stalker, though.”

Sirius shot the V at his brother. “Why are you in class? Don’t you have an afternoon one?”

“Professor canceled.” Reg grinned. He was in grad school for engineering and staying at James and Lily’s until he finished up in the spring. Honestly, he was probably going to be staying there until he figured out where he wanted to work. Not that James and Lily cared, they probably would have loved Sirius to stay as well. But Sirius enjoyed having his place now that he was almost thirty. He did spend a lot of his free time at the house, though. “So, who’s the bloke?”

“One of his kid’s dad.”

“Bloody hell, Sirius. You can’t hit on a parent. That’s just not on.”

“Okay, I hit on him before I even knew he was a parent of one of my kids. I also didn’t know he had a boyfriend at the time. I’m not going to pursue him, you know? I understand that he’s my student’s father and it’s not on. Plus, he’s with someone.” Sirius shrugged. As much as he thought Remus was lovely, he knew that he didn’t have a chance at the moment. “I’m not going to pursue it.”

“You’re such a flirt. You’re not going to reign it in that easily.” Regulus took a seat at the table.

“Your brother’s right, I doubt you’re going to be able to behave around him.”

“I can be professional.” Sirius stood up straight. “I can totally be a professional.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I know Teddys full name is Edward not Theodore but I did it in purpose and it will come up again later.


	2. October

“What are you?” James glared at his best mate.

“I’m a 50’s greaser.” Sirius tugged at the lapels of his leather jacket and gave a spin for James to appreciate his costume.

“You’re basically dressed how you dress every day outside of work,” James complained. He was standing there with his pirate costume complete with an eyepatch.

“So are you.”

James rolled his eye as Harry ran through the kitchen. “Where is everyone?” He peered at the countertop, which was filled with far too many sweets that would make the sprogs bounce off the walls. He was just glad he wasn’t going to have to deal with them after their sugar rush.

“Harry, the party doesn’t start for another half hour. Relax.” James laughed. “You’re not even in your costume.”

“Fine. I’m going to change, and people better be here by the time I’m done!” Harry yelled as he ran off.

“So, you know that Teddy Lupin is coming, right?”

“Yes.” Sirius sighed. He had heard most of the kids talking about it because Harry was somewhat of a social butterfly. But Teddy and Harry seemed to get on well. They had a few playdates already. Somehow Sirius had avoided running into Remus for almost two months now. For parent’s night, only Nym and Fleur came because Remus had been sick with something. He also avoided the main hall until pickup was done for the day when Remus was scheduled to pick up.

“I think Remus is going to come with him. Pretty sure Tonks has to work, and Fleur is struggling to meet a deadline.” Lily said as she came into the kitchen in her Roman Goddess get up. “I’m sad. I love them.”

“Sirius loves Remus so…”

“I do not love him. I think he’s bloody gorgeous and all that but I don’t love him. I’ve spoken to him twice.” Sirius defended himself.

“I know, I'm just having you on.”

“Do not make a twat out of me today, especially if his boyfriend is here.”

“I won’t.” James held up his hands.

“Me neither. I’ve people to entertain and children to keep from ruining my entire house.”

“I can’t say the same thing for your brother.”James scoffed.

“I’ll drown Regulus in the barrel for bobbing for apples,” Sirius said. “I’m for a fag. I can’t smoke in front of the kids.”

“You shouldn’t at all.”

“You’re not my mum,” Sirius muttered as he headed out to the back porch.

***

“I’m so excited!” Teddy fist pumped as Remus drove them to the Potter’s. “I’m so happy you’re feeling better, dad. This is going to be sooooooo much fun. Harry was telling me everything they’re going to have!”

Remus laughed. He was feeling a little tired but overall better enough to take Teddy to the Potter’s house. He had Lupus and had had an infection three weeks before and was struggling to get better since. He ended up in the hospital at one point, which was fantastic, but now that he was back out in the real world, he was getting tired easily. Getting back to normal life was always hard.

“Mummy is best friend with Mrs Potter now so I can hang out with Harry whenever I want. You should be best mates with Mr Potter. Or Mr Black. Mr Black is always at Harry’s, he says.”

Remus felt himself flush, which was stupid because his son had just mention Sirius Black. He may as well have been a twelve-year-old boy because he caught himself thinking about Sirius Black all of the time. It was daft because he was nearly thirty, he had a ten-year-old son, he had a job, and most importantly, he had a boyfriend. But Sirius was insanely and unfairly good-looking, and Remus had mentally cheated on Benjy more than a few times.

“I think you’ll be okay if Mum is best mates with Mrs Potter.”

Teddy shrugged then looked out the window. “How long until we’re there?”

Only a few minutes later he pulled up to the Potter’s, and there was already a good amount of cars parked nearby. “All right, here we are,” Remus said as he parked the car.

Teddy all but jumped out of the car as soon are Remus turned the engine off. He had made it to the door before Remus was even halfway up the walkway and ringing the doorbell before Remus touched the first step. Of course, it was Remus’ luck that Sirius ended up opening the door.

“Hello, Teddy.”

“Hi, Mr Black!” Teddy bounced excitedly.

“Welcome to Harry’s Halloween party.”

“What are you?” Teddy inspected Sirius, who was standing there in his leather jacket, tight white tee shirt, and tight jeans. Remus’ mouth went dry. He was sure this man was meant for modeling, not teaching. Good thing he didn’t teach the older years or there would have been some problems.

“Have you ever seen the movie Grease?”

“No.”

“Oh, well, you’re missing out. But I’m sort of like one of the blokes in it. I’m going for what they call a Greaser.”

“Okay.” Teddy didn’t sound too interested.

“Well, Iron Man, you may go on in. The rest of the kiddos and parents are out in the garden. You know where it is.” Sirius pointed past himself, and Teddy took off again, leaving Remus standing there with Sirius. “What are you supposed to be?”

“A werewolf.” Remus pointed to his ears.

“All you have are the ears.”

“I’m like halfway between the transition.” Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

“You forgot to get a costume.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Remus chuckled. “I’ve been sick then busy, so it slipped my mind.”

“Well, Lupin, if you come with me I can at least give you a nose and some whiskers or something. I can make your costume look somewhat respectable, at the very least.”

“What?”

“Lily has face paint on hand because it is a thing to do at Halloween parties, I guess. We didn’t do this stuff when we were kids.”

“Globalization,” Remus said offhandedly as he followed Sirius into the house.

“Sit there.” Sirius pointed to the kitchen table, and Remus obliged. He knew that he should have just gone out to the garden with everyone else but he also rather liked Sirius’ company.

Sirius produced a pallet of face paint and a brush from the countertop along with a glass of water before joining Remus at the table. They adjusted their chairs so they could face one another, their knees were knocking they were now sitting so close. “I’m surprised Teddy let you out like this.” Sirius inspected the colors.

“He understands that when I get sick, I’m not always ready to get out there and do things.”

“Are you okay?” Sirius looked at him, eyes full of concern.

“I’m okay. Well, I have Lupus, so that’s shite but…” Remus shrugged.

“So when you get sick you can get pretty sick?”

“Yeah, I was actually in hospital the other week.”

“You say that casually.” Sirius made a face before finally deciding on a glittery pink.

“Are you making me a bunny?” Remus changed the subject because he didn’t feel like talking about being sick.

“No, I’m making you an adorable puppy.”

“But I’m supposed to be a ferocious werewolf,” Remus said as Sirius pressed his lips together and focused on his brush as it came in contact with Remus’ nose.

“Stop talking. I don’t want to mess it up. That’d be embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing is dressing like you did when you tried to chat me up at a bar at a children’s party.”

“I’m wearing a different shirt and jeans. Also, my hair is slicked back. I didn’t do it to try to entice you. You have a Benjy, according to Teddy that is.” Sirius licked his lips before dipping his brush into the glass of water. “I don’t chat up blokes who have Benjy’s.”

“Only sad looking blokes,” Remus said as Sirius pinned him with a glare.

“I did not chat you up because you looked sad. I chatted up you because you’re fit.” Sirius said before going to work on Remus’ whiskers in a shimmery brown.

Remus felt blush creep back to his cheeks.

“What, does Benjy not say that to you?”

“Why do you hate Ben? You don’t even know him.”

“I don’t know. He just seems like a twat. I’m a good judge of character, you know?”

“I don’t know that. Ben’s a good bloke. You just need to get to know him.” Remus said, trying not to move too much as Sirius worked.

“Whatever you say.”

“I wouldn’t let him around Teddy if I didn’t think he was a good person.”

“I doubt you would. I also doubt that Tonks and Fleur would either.” Sirius shrugged.

“You’re a twat.”

“I can be.” Sirius sat back and admired his work. “You’re all done.”

“I can’t believe I look like a dog.”

“You can’t always be a ferocious werewolf.” Sirius grinned. “Come on, James and Lily have some ridiculous games that will let you make even more of a fool out of yourself.”

“Oh great.”

***

Sirius gave Teddy a high five before the kid bolted out the front door, leaving his father trailing behind. “That was fun.”

“James and Lily would love you here anytime, I’m sure. They’re always having something or other going on.” Sirius smiled.

“I’ll try my hardest to accompany Teddy when I can.”

“Will I see you around school?” He asked hopefully. He has spent the entire party talking and joking with Remus. Their conversation was easy, and he decided to fuck any nonplatonic feelings because he wanted him in his life as a friend. More than a friend would be lovely but he’d eventually get over that.

“I’ll be there on my usual pick up days.” Remus smiled. “I should go. Teddy is probably going to crash from his sugar high soon, so I better make sure he doesn’t fall asleep on top of my car or something.”

With a little nod Remus, the last guest of the party, was off and Sirius turned to go back into the living room to run into his brother. “He’s still seeing someone.”

“I know.” Sirius rolled his eyes and elbowed Reggie as he walked by. “I’m not trying to get in his pants. I like him as a mate.”

“As you should, he’s bloody hilarious,” James said as he helped Lily clean up the living room.

“He’s so sweet too and smart. No wonder why you fancy him.” Lily winked.

“Oi, I’m right here.”

“Oh, love, I’d never leave you. Don’t worry.” Lily said to soothe her husband’s large ego. “But I think Remus would be fabulous for Sirius. If he wasn’t already with Benjy.”

“You know, Tonks and Fleur feel the same way,” James said knowingly.

“You never said that.” Sirius looked at his best mate with interest.

“They don’t think he’s the best. He’s an all right bloke, but he’s sort of just there, he’s not in it.”

“Why are you telling him this?” Lily threw her hands up. “You know he’s going to run with it.”

“I’m not.” Even though Sirius wanted to, he wasn’t going to ruin Remus' relationship with Benjy actively. If they broke up then one day, maybe he’d make his move. But he was going to be a mate now. “He’s my friend now, and that’s good enough.”

“You look like that pained you to say.” Reggie smiled.

It did hurt a little, but he wasn’t going to let his brother know that.


	3. November

“‘ow are you doing?” Fleur squinted at Remus as she set down a cup of tea at his bedside. “Should you be working?” She made a tsking noise and tapped a finger on his laptop. She had stopped by with some food for Remus, who was having a flare. He was doing a bit better but not fantastic.

“I’m fine,” Remus said. He wasn’t, but he had been worse. “It’s a mild flare.”

“Tat is what you always say.” She bit her lip. “Tell me, where iz Benjy?”

“You too?” Remus glared at her.

She gave him a cold look with her steely blue eyes. Fleur was terrifying and warm at the same time. It was a strange contradiction, but Remus enjoyed it. He was happy that she and Tonks ended up together. “‘e iz never around when you need ‘im.”

“Hello! I have children in tow.” A voice called out from the front of Remus’ apartment.

“We’re in zee bedroom. I’ll be out in a minute.” Fleur called out.

“Who’s that?” Remus set his laptop aside and pushed himself up to sit straight. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone other than family. Even the family was iffy right now. He really just wanted to be alone with his laptop and his bed.

“Sirius.” Fleur waved her hand. “They are ‘aving a sleepover at ours, and Sirius figured this would be easier when I ‘ad texted ‘im my plans for the afternoon.” She smiled.

“Thanks for getting my permission.” Remus folded his arms.

“You would ‘ave said no,” Fleur commented as footsteps came thundering down the hall and Teddy burst into the room.

“Dad!” Teddy jumped on the bed. “I wanted to see you before I went to Mums’. Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Remus hugged his son tight. “Have fun. I hear that there’s going to be ice cream.”

Fleur scowled but didn’t say anything. Tonks and Fleur were obsessed with eating healthy, which was great because he wanted Teddy to be a healthy kid but he also wanted him to be a kid as well. “Wicked!” Teddy hugged him once more before jumping off the bed. “Harry and Sirius are here.”

“Sirius?” Remus questioned his son’s manners.

“What, I can call him that outside of school. He said that I could.” Teddy made a face.

“Yeah, just making sure.” Remus smiled as there was a knock on the door. “You can come in,” Remus said a little begrudgingly, but he felt obligated. He didn’t want leave people standing out in the entry way of his flat.

“Hey, mate, sorry, I brought you soup. Fleur said you’re not feeling that good.” Sirius held up a paper bag. “There’s also some naan in there that Jamie’s dad made. He has his own tandoori oven at his house.”

“That’s thoughtful.” Fleur smiled before taking the paper bag. “Are you ‘ungry now? If not I’ll put this in the fridge. Then we can go.”

“No, I’m not hungry now, but thanks, Sirius.” Remus smiled at his new found friend. He and Sirius weren’t exactly best mates, but they got on and had hung around a few times when Teddy and Harry hung out at the Potter’s. Sirius was always there. Remus had a sneaking suspicion that man hated being alone.

“No problem, Teddy told me you liked curry so I may have texted Monty during snack…” Sirius shrugged. “Monty being James’ dad.”

“Grandpa’s the best cook.” Harry insisted.

“I’m sure he is.” Remus smiled at the boy. “Thank you and him. You didn’t have to go through the trouble.” He couldn’t get his mind around how difficult it all probably was to get the soup to Remus.

“No trouble, Monty is always dying to do something to help out.” Sirius laughed as Fleur made her way out of the room with the food.

“Pads, you should watch a movie with Mr Lupin,” Harry suggested. “That’s what he always does with me when I’m ill.”

“You can’t just impose yourself on people, Haz.” Sirius ruffled the boy’s already messy hair. “It’s just not on.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Harry. I just want to take a nap after I finish some work anyway.”

“You work from home?”

“When I’m not feeling great.”

“What do you do?” Sirius asked as Teddy said something to Harry about showing him something in his room. They were apparently bored of the adult talk.

“I’m an editor at a small publishing company. The owner is the most accommodating man in the world, and if I were religious, I’d be thanking whatever God for him every day.” Remus laughed. “You can sit if you want.” Remus pointed to the end of his bed. “I’m sure Teddy is showing Harry something major right now.”

“No doubt. But I don’t want to intrude anymore. I’ll let you sleep.” He shoved his hands into his trousers. “Feel better, mate.”

“Thanks.” Remus grinned as Sirius saw himself out, closing the door behind him.

Feeling exhausted, Remus curled up in his bed and took a nice, long nap instead of jumping back into work. After he woke up and enjoyed the most delicious soup he ever had and the homemade naan. As he was getting back to his work, Ben came home then immediately rushed off to a dinner meeting. He barely had time to say hello and ask how he was feeling, let alone make him soup or even heat him something up.

***

“Sirius, Sirius…” Sirius jumped when he realized someone was standing in his doorway and singing his name. He wasn’t expecting anyone in the classroom, but Remus was there grinning at him. “Ha, sorry. Teddy’s with the robotics team for ten more minutes so I asked if I could poke my head in here to bug you.” Remus leaned against the door frame.

“It’s fine.” Sirius swung his legs down from atop his desk. He had had a hard day with one of his behavior kids and he been doing some paperwork on the kid. “Shite day.”

“I’m sorry.” Remus frowned, finally stepping inside the room. He had his hands shoved into his jeans, and his head was tilted a little like he was sorry and interested in what happened.

“It’s a part of the job. It’s mostly brilliant, but it can also not be so great at times.” Sirius bit his bottom lip. “Glad you stopped by, though.”

“I thought you’d be gone by now. I just took a chance.”

Sirius felt himself grin like an idiot. He still had yet to get over his stupid school boy crush on Remus. He wanted to, but it was so bloody hard when Remus kept being completely adorable, smart, sweet, and also the right bit of sarcastic dick. “Paperwork on a Friday, I want to be done with it before the weekend.”

“Well, if you’re nearly done would you fancy going for pizza with Ted and me? I promised him we’d get some tonight. Fleur is on some no dairy thing. I mean, I try to respect their parenting but the kid deserves a slice of pizza every so often.”

“I can come.” Sirius looked down at the paperwork with a chuckle. “If you give me ten minutes I should be good.”

“All right. If you’re not done, we’re fucking off without you.” Remus said before turning on his heel and leaving Sirius alone in his room again.

Sirius sighed loudly before focusing back on his work. He hurried through the rest of the work before grabbing his stuff and practically dashing out the door as it grew closer to ten minutes. He doubted that Teddy would let his dad walk off without him. Of course, they were waiting for Sirius at the front entrance. Teddy yammered on about what they were building in robotics club as they walked to the pizzeria.

The pizza was great. At one point Remus got up to use the loo and Teddy decided to say something that Sirius wasn’t expecting. “You know, I wish you and dad were together. Like together. Together.” Teddy said absentmindedly before taking a huge bite of pizza.

“Teddy…” Sirius furrowed brows.

“I’m just saying that I don’t like Benjy much. He’s all right, but, like, dad isn’t even that happy with him because he’s barely around, right? Just ‘cause I’m 10, doesn’t mean that I’m stupid. Plus, you’re cool, and I’d get to see Harry all the time.”

“That’s…” Sirius had no idea what to say to the kid. So he settled on, “I can’t date your dad. I’m your teacher.”

Teddy made a face. “That’s daft. You’re friends with him now, so what’s the big deal?”

“It’s different.”

Teddy huffed. “Aren’t people supposed to be happy when they’re a couple? My moms are happy, and Lily and James are happy and Marlene and Dorcas and Peter and Mary…”

“That’s a lot of ands. What kind of sentence was that?” Sirius figured going the teacher route was the fastest way to shut down the conversation.

Teddy pouted and went back to eating his pizza in silence.

“I miss anything good?” Remus asked as he took a seat.

“Sirius can’t date you because he’s my teacher.”

Remus raised his eyebrow. “What now?”

Sirius shook his head. “He wants us to date so he can see Harry all the time.”

“I like him better than Benjy.”

Remus frowned. “Teddy, that’s not very nice to say or very appropriate to say to Sirius. I know that we’re friends with him outside of class but…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, I have a teenage son at ten?” Remus rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Sirius, that’s horribly awkward.”

“It’s fine.” Sirius lied. It wasn’t fine because Teddy confirming he wasn’t a big fan of Benjy and Remus wasn’t the happiest with him, made his feelings worse. But there wasn’t anything he could do. There was no way he was going to be the arsehole to break up a couple because of his feelings. He just needed to be there for Remus, be his mate. He could be there for Teddy too as his teacher and whatever else was needed of him. Sirius just hoped that Remus and Teddy would be happy in the end.


	4. December

Remus checked his phone one more time before heading into Fleur and Tonks’ house in Kensington. To say they had money was a bit of an understatement but they never flaunted it. Even their large flat was somehow cozy and bohemian. Tonks’ family was phenomenally rich, and she had grown up with a trust fund. Fleur had inherited her parent’s real estate fortune. They also were pretty damn posh on their own as Tonks was a well respected OBGNY and Fleur was a best-selling author. Remus had introduced the two when he met Fleur through work. It was probably one of the best things he had done in his life.

“Alone again.” He heard behind him. When he glanced over his shoulder, Regulus Black was making his way up the path with Bill Weasley. He liked the two, but Regulus could be a bit of a bastard.

“He’s on his way,” Remus said as the door flung open to reveal Tonks, who was wearing an obnoxious reindeer jumper and pink Father Christmas hat.

“Where the fuck is your boyfriend?” She narrowed her eyes on Remus.

“He’ll be here,” Remus assured her, and both Regulus and Tonks made noises to express their extreme disbelief. “Look, it’s not like it’s Christmas day.” He said before squeezing past Nymphadora to go inside.

“Teddy’s in the living room.” She had informed him before he went on a mission to find his son. At least Teddy wouldn’t give him shite for Benjy not being with him.

Teddy was busy playing some complicated looking board game with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry. “Hi, dad!” His head popped up because he had been looking down until Remus cleared his throat. He had a grin on his face. “I’m winning.”

“We just started,” Ron complained.

“I’m sure it will be an exciting competition.” Remus went to sit down, but Fleur clicked her tongue. He hadn’t even realized that she was standing in the doorway that led to the hall going towards the dining room.

“The adults are in the kitchen and dining room and the sitting room. The kids have the television room.”

“Can I not spend time with my son?”

“Dad! After the game!” Teddy waved his hands around. “I have to pay attention!”

“Fine, I’ll go find some people who like me then,” Remus said as he followed Fleur to the dining room. “Remember when he wanted to spend all his time with us?” He asked Fleur.

“Mmm, yes. But ‘e is approaching ‘is teens fast and furiously it seems.”

“He’s turning eleven this coming year.”

“It ‘appens fast.” She shrugged. “Soon ‘e will ‘ave a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“You’re just giving me shite now.” He said as he walked into the dining room where many of Fleur and Tonks’ friends were, including many of his mates. The Potters and Sirius were chatting with Mary and Peter. “Your wife is terrible,” Remus said to Tonks, who rolled her eyes.

“Well, it’s your fault that we’re together.” Nym snorted.

“Remus, is it true you used to have a motorbike?” Sirius asked excitedly, breaking away from his mates and coming over to Remus instead.

“Yes, that was when he was cool.” Mary chuckled.

“Bugger off.” Remus shook his head. “It was when I was at Uni. I sold it when—”

“When he knocked me up.” Tonks gave a little laugh. “He was doing the honorable thing, trying to find money to provide for his son because he forgot that I was loaded.”

“Well, I want a bike, I just can’t decide which one. I think I might buy a junk one and fix it up.” Sirius explained with a big grin on his face. “If you didn’t sell yours then I could have just taken that.”

“Yeah, no way, I wouldn’t have sold it to you.”

“He was obsessed, and it was horrid. I can’t believe I shagged him at that point. He was a pretentious fuck.”

“Fuck off. You were pretentious too.” Remus shot two fingers at Nym.

“Back to the motorbike.” Sirius snapped his fingers. “What kind was it?”

“One he probably would have killed himself on if he didn’t sell it,” Benjy said as he came sweeping into the room. “Sorry, I’m late.” He kissed him quickly, the pressed his cold face into Remus’ neck. “You’re so warm.”

“And you’re so bloody cold!” Remus pushed his boyfriend away. “You’re so bloody rude too.”

Benjy just kissed him once more before pulling away. “Want a drink, love?”

“Sure.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and went with him to get a drink. “We’ll talk about the motorbike later,” Remus said over his shoulder to his friend.

Sirius gave him a nod and a grin before going back to chatting with the Potters and Pettigrews.

“I don’t understand why you took so long to get here,” Remus complained to Benjy quietly as they made their way into the kitchen where Andi Tonks was batting Ted Tonks away from the mulling wine.

“The traffic was horrible. But I made it.” Benjy squeezed his hand before dropping it.

Remus just hummed before taking a deep breath through his nose. The spices smelt heavenly. He wanted to bottle the scent. “Andi, that smells amazing.”

“It needs forty more minutes.” She shook her head while eyeing her husband. “I’ll let you know when it’s done.” She paused before looking at Benjy, who was now furrowing his brow at the wine selection on the countertop.

Remus was starting to wonder if everyone around him disliked his boyfriend. He loved Benjy. When they were together, and he was present, Remus was happy. It wasn’t like he had many other options either. Not many people understood what it was like dating someone who had a chronic illness. It sucked, but Benjy understood because Remus understood about him being at work a lot.

After having a few drinks and enjoying the endless amount of desserts on hand, Remus noticed Benjy wave Sirius down from where he was across the room. “Sirius, are you looking to date, anyone?”

“Why?” Sirius asked, sitting at the table next to Remus and across from Benjy.

“There’s this bloke at work.”

“I don’t date solicitors,” Sirius said, and Benjy’s face went a bit sour, but he soldiered right on.

“He’s just a receptionist.”

“Oh, I can do just a receptionist,” Sirius said with a little venom in his voice.

“Good, I’ll set you two up.” Benjy grinned.

Remus had wondered most days if Benjy knew that Remus was a little sexually attracted to Sirius. There were little comments that could be seen as jealousy, but he tried to ignore it. Setting Sirius up could have been a way to make sure that Remus was just his and Sirius would be completely out of the picture.

“Great, you can get my number from Re.” Sirius winked, and Benjy dropped a hand on Remus’ upper thigh and squeezed.

***

Sirius Black was the best concealer of anxiety on the face of the planet. That’s what he always told himself anyway. Not that it was something to brag about. But sometimes concealing it didn’t work, especially when he was at a loud, crazy party with far too many people he didn’t know. It was nearing midnight, the dawning of a New Year, and Sirius was hiding in the quiet back garden of the Potter’s house trying not to hyperventilate. “Sirius? I saw you sneak outside and you didn’t look good, and it’s been a few…” Remus’ voice trailed off when he found Sirius leaning against the stone fence of the garden.

“Can you just leave me alone?” Sirius said he could feel his voice shake.

“Okay, but can you tell me if you’re all right?” The other man asked, staying in the shadows of the garden. “I don’t think I should leave you if you’re not.”

“It’s just an anxiety attack,” Sirius said and cringed a little. He had his mask of confidence and all that. Only did the Potter’s and his brother know how broken he could be inside. Well, the Potter’s, his brother, and his therapist but that was different. He never looked at anyone who had a mental illness as crazy or incompetent, but he always thought that in himself it was a major flaw. One flaw that years of growing up with abuse caused.

“Do you have any medication you can take?”

“I already did, but it takes a bit. The cold air is good. The quiet too.” Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Just don’t stay out here too long and freeze. That’d be a shite way to start the new year.”

“I’m already having a shite start to the new year.” Sirius pressed himself against the cool stone wall the surrounded James and Lily’s property. The bloke he was seeing, Caradoc who Benjy had set him up with, had the flu. Sirius was now going stag at a mostly couples event. He wanted to stay home, but James and Lily refused to let him stay in and sulk. Now he had to watch everyone snog one another at midnight while he downed some champagne. Not that he should drink anymore since he had taken his medication. “I think I’m going to go home once I’m okay. I don’t feel like being here.”

“You’re all right being alone?” Remus finally moved closer, leaning against the wall as well.

“Yeah, it’s not… Don’t worry about it.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Why can’t I worry about it? You’re my mate, right?”

“Yeah, it’s jut a thing that happens to me.”

“Well, I can still worry about it. You worry about my Lupus.”

“It’s different.” Sirius defended himself.

“You think mine could kill me.”

Sirius rolled his eyes then pinned Remus with a glare. “Obviously.”

“Yours could kill you too. If you keep it all bottled up and shite.”

“I’ll live.” Sirius waved his hand then decided it was time to change the subject. “Why aren’t you in there with your boyfriend?”

“He’s pissed and annoying me.” Remus shrugged one shoulder. “He’s so bloody obnoxious when he drinks. Drives me mad.”

“You should leave with me.” Sirius joked but was being a little bit honest.

“I would, but someone has to cart his drunk arse home.” Remus sighed. “So, my New Years is pretty shite as well.”

“I hate holidays. They never live up to expectations. I try my hardest not to get involved.”

“You seemed to enjoy Christmas and Halloween all right.”

“You didn’t see me on the actual days. Those were parties. The actual days, I tend to hide in my flat. Lily and Jamie hate it, but they understand.”

Remus frowned.

“It has to do with the shite I dealt with growing up,” Sirius said. Remus knew vaguely how horrible life was for Sirius and Reg when they were kids and teenagers.

“Well, whatever works to keep you all right.” Remus shrugged. “If you ever want to talk about that stuff…”

“Yeah, no, I won’t want to.”

“It might help.”

“I go to therapy.” Or he went to therapy, and it was the actual worst thing he had ever experienced.

“Okay. But I’m here, not like you don’t have James and everyone, but yeah. It might help to have someone who wasn’t around then. I don’t know.” Remus sighed.

“Thanks.” Sirius smiled at him. “I think I’m all right to go home now. Let Jamie and Lily know I left, all right?” Sirius patted his pockets for his keys, phone, and wallet.

“Yeah, I will. Are you sure you’re all right to drive?”

“I’m fine, Remus, don’t worry about it.”

“Text me when you get home, at least.”

“I will.” Sirius nodded. “Thanks.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Being a good mate.” Sirius patted him on the shoulder, not sure if he should hug him or not. “I’ll text you.”

***

**I’m home.**

_Good. Glad you made it. Ben just vomited in some nice vase._

**Should have came home with me.**

_I should have. Have a good night, Sirius. I’m here if you need me._


	5. January

“Do you think we should move?” Benjy asked as he was helping clean up after hosting a dinner party with some of his associates. Remus had been horribly bored the entire time. That was what always happened when he was surrounded by solicitors. If he had to listen to one more story from their office, then he was going to lose his bloody mind.

“I don’t know. I like this flat.” Remus frowned down at the dish he was scrubbing. “It’s close to both of our jobs, not too far from an easy tube ride to Fleur and Tonks’ as well as Ted’s school.”

“It’s just small isn’t it?”

“Do you expect us to be having more sprogs? It’s a perfect size for Teddy and us when he’s here.” Remus made a face as he handed Benjy the last plate.

“Archie’s girlfriend has something for sale. It’s in a better area.”

“We’re in a perfectly fine area.” Remus dried his hands.

“It’s a bit… middle class?”

“I’m a bit middle class.” Remus snapped and tossed the dishrag on the counter. He was over this conversation completely now. His boyfriend could be such a dick, no wonder why so many people seemed to dislike him. “Do you think when you speak sometimes? You have got this massive brain, but I don’t think you use it all that much outside of work.”

“Oh, calm down.” Benjy shook his head and sighed. “I’m just saying, we could have a nice place.”

“I like this place! This is a nice place. You can move if you want to, but I’ll be staying here.” Remus folded his arms and leaned back against the countertop.

“I’m sorry.” Benjy shook his head and leaned his forehead against Remus’.

“You’re such a stuck up twat sometimes.” Remus poked his side. “Can you please remember not to be like that? It puts people off.”

“People like Sirius and James?” Benjy pulled his head back to look at Remus.

“Yes and others. Do you want our mates to not like us because they think we’re posh twats?”

“You know that the Potters, Tonks, and the Blacks have more money than us and probably twenty -- forty others combined?”

“But they don’t act like it, love.” Remus pushed himself up so he could sit on the countertop. “You’d think they’re more middle class than me.”

“They’re modest, which is great and I am too.”

“But you want to move into a bigger flat in a better area. You’d probably gold plate everything if I let you.”

“It is not a horrible area but it could be—”

“I’m not moving,” Remus said sternly and folded his arms.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” Benjy rolled his eyes.

“What a sincere apology.” Remus deadpanned.

“I am, I swear.”

“I’m going out.” Remus sighed. “After spending so long with your bloody work mates, I need to be around people who don’t give me a headache.” He slid himself off his counter and went to get a jacket.

“Where are you going?” Benjy followed him down the hallway.

“I don’t know, out.”

“Sirius’?”

Remus had his hand on the front door but spun back around to look at his boyfriend. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m with you. I love you. Sirius is a good mate. Why do you need to be so jealous? We’ve been together for three years now, don’t you realize I love you? If I wanted to leave you, don’t you think that I would just do it?”

“I don’t know since Sirius came along you’ve been different.”

“How?”

Benjy just shook his head, “I don’t know, just different.”

“Ugh, fuck off. I haven’t changed since we met. You’ve grown a nice little ego, though.”

“You could leave me for Sirius then.”

Remus snorted, “You’re fucking ridiculous.”

Benjy took a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry.” He held his hands up. “I am. I’m a fucking idiot, and I swear I’ll try to be less of a pompous git.”

“I’m mad at you right now, but I’m also tired and don’t want to go out in the cold.”

“Okay. I’ll finish cleaning up. Go to bed. Can I get you anything?” Benjy eagerly asked as Remus hung his coat back up.

“No. Stop trying to suck up to me too.”

Benjy at least looked a little embarrassed.

Remus pushed passed him and made his way to their bedroom, where he went through his usual bedtime rituals before curling up in under the covers. As he was checking his phone one more time, a text message from Sirius popped up.

**So, I was just informed we weren’t invited to some fancy solicitor do.**

Remus chuckled then typed out his reply.  _You would have hated it._

**Sure, we probably would have embarrassed you and your fancy friends.**

_They’re not my fancy friends…_

**Sorry, mate. Caradoc and I had pizza and pints with Marls and Dori.**

_Oh, I’m so jealous._

**I’m sure you are ; )**

_I didn’t not invite you because you’re dating the receptionist. I didn’t invite you because you would have been bored out of your skull. I just want to make sure you knew that._

**I figured. Night, Remus.**

***

It was time for a Sunday dinner and Sirius was exhausted. He was in the winter doldrums with his kids at school, and he was just feeling depressed. Caradoc was trying his hardest to keep his spirits up, but it wasn’t helping. He was always down this time of year, post-holiday depression or seasonal depression — whatever it was he hated it. James and Lily probably would have been okay with him staying home, but Lily had an announcement she wanted to make. Sirius was sure it was another kid, but he still didn’t want to miss it.

“All right, Sirius?” His boyfriend asked as they turned on to the Potter’s street.

“Yeah, fine.” Sirius squeezed his hand.

“This is going to be good news, right?”

“I’m sure it will be. If it was bad news, I doubt Lily would be holding dinner for it. At the very least she wouldn’t invite you, Remus, Benjy, and Teddy as well.” Sirius assured Caradoc. Their relationship was going well now as they passed a month of being together. Sirius enjoyed his time with Caradoc. It wasn’t perfect, but he was sure no relationship would ever be perfect. It just felt like something was missing. But maybe he’d be able to find it one day. Or not, he wasn’t tied into anything. It was still nice to be with Caradoc for now.

When they parked, Remus, Benjy, and Teddy were getting out of Remus’ car. Teddy jumped up and down when he realized that it was Sirius in the car. He loved the kid. Sirius usually avoided relationships with parents, and it was frowned upon, but sometimes things just happened. Remus and Teddy and Tonks and Fleur, they just happened. Harry and Teddy had a lot to do with that.

“God, he loves you. I don’t think I ever liked a teacher so much.”

“I’m just a popular guy.” Sirius smiled as he opened the door. All his students loved him, well except for one or two but that was normal. He took a lot of pride in building relationships with his kiddos.

“Hi, Sirius!” Teddy grinned, and Sirius swore that he saw Benjy roll his eyes. Sirius was positive that the man hated him for no reason at all. Sirius had done a very good job of keeping his feelings for Remus in check and only being mates with him. They got on great, and Sirius had buried his emotions for the most part. It was hard sometimes, though. Especially when Benjy was particularly an asshole.

“Hello, Theodore.”

“It’s Edward,” Benjy said as he locked the car. Did Sirius mention Benjy was an asshole a lot?

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He was bloody sick of Benjy. He couldn’t understand how Remus thought it was a good relationship. Remus deserved so much better, and Sirius knew that he couldn’t give it to him. He hoped that one day Remus would come to his senses and leave that twat. “I know. It’s a thing between Teddy and I. Plus it sounds more official.”

“There has never been a King Theodore of England.”

“Yes, but there has been a President Theodore.”

“But—”

“Teddy thinks it’s funny. It’s a joke. Drop it.” Remus huffed a breath and ran a hand through his curls. “Let’s go in. It’s cold out here and I don’t think Lily will fancy us getting frostbite.”


	6. February

“What do you mean…”

Benjy sighed on the other end of the line. “I’m going to be at the office all night. By Monday we have to be able to—”

“We have reservations, Benjy!” Remus shouted and threw his free hand up in the air. This was getting ridiculous. “You promised me that you’d be there. That’s why we made the reservations for tonight. You told me it was going to be about us and fuck work.” Remus tossed Benjy’s words back at him.

“I’ll change it.”

“No, I’m going to enjoy myself tonight if I have to kill someone.”

The line was silent except for Benjy’s breathing for a moment. Eventually, the other man came up with something to say. “I’m sorry. I swear that I’ll make it up to you.”

“I feel like you say that to me a lot,” Remus said before hanging up and throwing his phone on the bed.

Remus was fully dressed and ready to go on his Valentine’s date with his boyfriend, but of course, he was being stood up for work. He was starting to wonder how much more he could give in their relationship without it being fully reciprocated from Benjy. The sweet moments were starting to become few and far between. But they were so good when they were there. Remus wondered if maybe, just maybe they could salvage it. Maybe they could go to counseling or something.

That would be for another day because right now he wanted to toss Benjy’s things out their third storey window. He wasn’t going to do that because he knew that it wouldn’t solve a thing. Instead, he took some deep breaths, picked up his phone, and texted the newly single Sirius. Caradoc had broken up with Sirius only a day before Valentine’s Day. It was a bit of a dick move, Remus thought. At least he could invite his mate out and enjoy a large meal, which he’d make Benjy pay for because he owed him, dammit.

Not twenty minutes later, Remus was seated at his reserved table waiting for Sirius to show up. He took a picture and texted Benjy

“Sorry, I hope I look presentable enough. I was already in my sweatpants about to dig into a pint of ice cream. I was honestly thinking about making some alcoholic ice cream float or something.” Sirius said, making Remus drop his phone to the table and look over at him. He was wearing dark jeans, a nice purple button down, and his hair was in a messy bun on top of his head. “I need to do some laundry too.”

“It’s fine.” Remus laughed. “You look great. One rule tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“No talking shite about Benjy from you. I’m allowed to reign hell on him, but I don’t want to hear a peep from you.” Remus pointed his finger at him.

“Deal. I don’t care. I’m getting a wonderfully expensive dinner with a good mate for absolutely nothing.” Sirius grinned, picking up the wine list. “Have you choose a bottle old chap?” Sirius adopted some sort of ridiculous posh tone that Remus only heard in movies.

“No.” He snorted a laugh.

When the waiter approached the table, Sirius kept up the horrid act, and Remus giggled his way through Sirius’ wine and appetizer order. “Oh god, you’re terrible.”

“I know I am.” Sirius winked at him.

“So, how are you doing? Pretty shite to be broken up with the day before Valentine’s Day.”

“I don’t give a shite about Valentine’s Day.” Sirius shrugged. “It’s more the fact that we had made plans to go to a concert and he took the tickets.”

“Twat!”

“Something is in the water at their firm or whatever it’s called.” He said with a wry grin.

“We’re not talking about my dick head boyfriend. He’s officially off limits the rest of the night.” Remus demanded as the waiter came with the wine. He watched Sirius taste it and approve before the waiter poured then two glasses. Once they were alone again, “Now, let’s eat and drink as much as we possibly can.”

“Sounds fantastic. Want to hear about some horrible things Jamie and I got up to in school?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, giving Remus a wicked look.

“Please.”

Remus couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. It probably was partly because of the wine that he couldn’t stop smiling or laughing. It was also partly because he and Sirius were on the same page with their dark, dry humor and the occasional dirty joke. At the end of dinner, Remus was drunk, full, and phenomenally happy. Sirius decided he would walk home with Remus and then catch the tube from there because he felt like he needed to walk off his full stomach.

“Every summer we go to North Cornwall. You should come with us. The Potters have an outrageous mansion, and we drink, relax, and swim for a couple of weeks.” Sirius said as they came to a stop in front of Remus’ building. “It will be a good time.”

Remus smiled and nodded. “Sure, that sounds like fun.” He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket for his keys. “You want to come up for coffee or tea? Might need to sober up for the ride home. I got sick on the tube once after drinking too much. All the moving and stuff.” It made Remus’ stomach turn thinking about it.

“I’m sure I have a stronger stomach than you, but I could go for a cuppa right now.” Sirius smiled.

“To be fair, it was probably the Lupus,” Remus said as he led the way inside.

“Likely excuse!” Sirius snickered as they went to the lift.

“I had a great time tonight, Sirius.” He remarked as the door opened.

“Me too.” Sirius smiled as they leaned back against the back wall of the lift.

Something in the air shifted. Remus knew what he was doing. He was pissed, but he was in complete control of his body, so he shouldn’t have stood so close to Sirius. He also shouldn’t have turned his head to Sirius or lean in when Sirius also leaned in. But there they were, kissing in the elevator. One of Remus’ hands slipped down to his hip, and he held Sirius’ face with the other. It was wrong but christ, it felt really good. So good that he moved to back Sirius against the wall and slipped one of his legs between Sirius’. It was pure bliss.

Sirius pulled back, his eyes still closed and his mouth parted slightly. “We — we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Remus felt nauseous all of a sudden. The doors of the elevator slid open, and Remus immediately backed out of it. “No. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” Sirius opened his eyes wide. “Fuck.”

The doors slid closed, neither Sirius or Remus made a move to stop them. This was going to be a disaster. End of a friendship. Remus didn’t want that but who came back from cheating on their boyfriend with their mate? He decided not to tell Benjy because that could only end in even more of a disaster than when the idea of jealousy was just that, an idea. Now Benjy would have something actually to be jealous of. Remus didn’t like lying to him, but he didn’t want to face what would come from it. Maybe if they went to counseling and they talked about it there, but for now, he wasn’t going to.

***

The next morning, “I kissed him.” Sirius put his hands over his eyes. “I fucking kissed Remus.”

“You — why would you do that?” James said after slamming a cup of coffee “When?”

“Last night.” Sirius dropped his hands and looked across the table at James and Lily, who were giving their best disapproving looks.

“Last night? Valentines—”

“Yeah. Benjy stood him up, and they had reservations, so he asked me to come to dinner because I’m mending a broken heart,” Not that Sirius had his heart broken by Caradoc. He was great and all but they weren’t together that long. Also, Sirius’ heart was elsewhere, as much as he tried to ignore that subject. “We had dinner, we talked… it felt like a fucking date. The wine didn’t help. There was A LOT of wine. I went.”

“You just ruined multiple friendships.” Lily drummed her fingers on the table. “Hope that feels good.”

“Oh god, it was a good snog too.” Sirius could recall the slip scrape of Remus’ teeth on his lower lip and the feel of Remus’ large hands on his body. It was everything he could want in a kiss. First kisses were supposed to be horribly awkward, but this was perfect and lovely.

“Don’t start daydreaming about it.” James snapped his fingers, leaning across the table.

“What do I do?” Sirius squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“I don’t know.” James shook his head.

“I’d let Remus be the one to come to you. He’s the one in a relationship. Are you sure he’s in a relationship anymore? It’s weird that he invited you to dinner. Even if Benjy stood him up, why would he take you to a romantic dinner and then invite you up?” James wrinkled his nose.

“People make mistakes.” Sirius gritted his teeth. “This is so stupid.”

“I think you should just let Remus be. Maybe he’s trying to decide if he should break up with Benjy. He told me that he hates dating with Lupus because it’s a pain in the arse. He’s comfortable.” Lily took a sip of her coffee.

“He could get comfortable with Padfoot.” James reasoned. “Scratch that. He is comfortable with Padfoot.”

“But he’s not single.” Sirius groaned. “I have shite taste in men.”

“You do. What’d you do now?” Regulus came into the kitchen.

“Why aren’t you with Bill?”

“I’m just stopping home to get some things. He’s surprised me with an overnight trip. I’m not sure what we’re doing, but he’s romantic.” Reggie grinned. “So, what’d you do?”

“I’m not telling you. We’re not telling him.” Sirius pointed at Lily and James who just shrugged.

“You snogged Remus?”

“How—”

Regulus threw his head back and laughed. “I just guessed, it was bound to happen at some point. His relationship is rocky at best with Benjy, and you two are bloody arse over tit for one another but just can’t bring yourselves to admit it for some reason.”

“Bugger off, Regulus. I swear if you tell anyone—”

“I won’t say a thing. As much as I like to torture you, I’m not that bad of a brother, am I?”

“No,” Sirius said a little reluctantly. “This is just the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Ever? Er, I don’t know about that, mate.” James chuckled. “I can think of plenty of dumb shite you’ve done. Remember that time you shagged your professor, and his wife came home?”

Sirius closed his eyes. “Yes, I’m just one giant fuck up.”

“Oh, Sirius, come on. You’re not a giant fuck up. It’s just, some of your choices in the past weren’t great, but that was because you were rebelling against your parents. This is nothing compared to things you’ve done in your youth. It’s stupid, but he was stupid too.”

“I give it a few weeks before you two are back to being mates, at the very least.” Regulus shrugged. “I give it a few months before you date, though.”

“What?” Sirius glared at his brother.

“It’s going to happen one day,” Regulus said like he’d make it happen if it didn’t.


	7. March & April

“What’s up with you lately?” Tonks said after Teddy ran into his bedroom.

Remus stopped in for dinner with Tonks and Ted because Fleur had to fly to France to deal with something with her parent’s estate. Tonks had been making too much dinner for the last week so she demanded Remus to come over and eat some of it.

“What do you mean?”

Remus knew full well what Tonks meant. He was acting strangely because of what had happened with Sirius. He was avoiding anything to do with the Potters or even his own friends in fear anyone connected to Sirius was going to be there. He really didn’t want to face what could happen with Sirius. If their friendship was over, he didn't want that. If Sirius wanted more, well, Remus wasn't really confident if he wanted that either.

“You’re sort of distant lately. Not with Teddy but everyone else. It’s weird. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Benjy and I have been working some things out. It’s all good.” He and Benjy had a little bit of a rough spot around Valentine’s Day, but they were getting by it. Remus kept what had happened to himself because he knew it would just cause even more problems than if he just lied about it the rest of his life. They were doing just fine now.

“Mmm.” Tonks rested her chin on her hand. “What happened with Sirius? It has to be Sirius. Your name was brought up when I went to Sunday dinner, and he got a bit twitchy. Then Regulus made some cryptic comment that caused Sirius to glare at him for pretty much the rest of the night.”

Remus closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. “You swear to whatever that you won’t say a word.”

“Yeah, sure. I swear to baby Jesus and Judas.”

“Honestly?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly.”

Remus glanced down the hall, listening for Teddy. If his son found out this information, there would be no going back. Benjy would find out and everything would fall apart. But Remus could clearly hear Teddy playing away in his bedroom. “I kissed Sirius.” He muttered.

Tonks slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

“I know. Don’t move the hand until you know you’re not going to scream it.” Remus hoped that she could contain herself with this information. He needed to talk to someone about it, though.

She nodded.

“It was daft.” Remus played with his glass of water. “I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

Tonks dropped her hand and took a deep breath. “Are you sure it was a mistake?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means maybe it was a good thing and not a bad thing like you’re making it out to be.” She leaned forward a little more. “Look, your relationship with Benjy is shite. Plain and simple, it's shite.”

“We’re getting better.” They were, and he wasn’t even lying to himself about it.

“Fine, even if it’s getting better, I think that you and Sirius are a better pair. Watching you together is sort of fantastic. You play off each other great. You're pretty thick if you don't see it." She paused. "Teddy loves him too.”

“Don’t play the Teddy card.” He said firmly.

“Teddy’s not the biggest fan of Ben. I mean, he doesn’t hate him, but he’s wild about Sirius. Personally, I’d love to be family with Sirius.”

“We’re mates. Good mates. Great, actually." Remus sighed. "How do you know that Sirius fancies me?”

“Well, snogging you is a fairly good indicator.”

“We were pissed. You and I shagged when we were drunk and made a child. You and I don’t belong together.” Remus pointed out.

“You make some poor decisions when you drink then.” Nym bit her lip. “I think you’re madly in love with him but don’t want to admit it because it might be hard and you’re comfortable enough where you are.”

“Bugger off.” Remus stood up. He really didn’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore.

“Oh, now you’re leaving. You’re so good at avoiding these topics. It’s been at least a month since you kissed you-know-who.”

“How do you know it’s been that long?”

“That’s about as long as you’ve been avoiding everything.”

“I have to go.” He said. “I’m saying bye to Ted then I’m done. Benjy should be home by now.”

“Yeah, should be…”

***

Sirius lit his cigarette and glanced over his shoulder. He was at the Tonks-Delacour house for Teddy’s birthday. Normally it was not on to go to his student’s party, but they were somehow a part of the extended Potter family now. Sirius wished that he could have backed out of it somehow, but there was no excuse. It was officially the first time he had to see Remus in two months since they had made out in the lift like to idiots. Remus was clearly avoiding him but today he couldn’t.

“Sorry, I wanted to take a minute to think.” Fleur made a face as she closed the door behind her. “And by think I mean smoke a cigarette and not be yelled at.”

“No judgment here.” Sirius watched her lift up a potted plant and fish out a pack of cigarettes.

“So, when are you going to talk with ‘im?” Fleur said as she slipped a lighter out of her pocket.

“Him?”

She rolled her eyes. “You are not dumb.” She waved her hand. “Remus.”

“Fleur…”

“Oh, you are both dumb. I was wrong.” She then muttered something in French. “I am willing to murder Benjy if it will make the both of you stupid boys see zee light.”

“That’s… drastic.”

“It may be but whatever it is that is ‘appening needs to just come to an end.” Fleur rolled her eyes and lit her cigarette.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Fleur moved closer to Sirius, glaring at him the whole time. “You ‘ave to be stupid not to see what iz going on.”

Sirius wanted to tell Fleur she was right. There was no way around the fact that he fancied the hell out of Remus, but he needed to put it aside. Remus was doing better with Benjy, it seemed. Maybe, Benjy had some sense knocked into him somewhere along the line after Valentine’s Day. Maybe Remus told Benjy what happened was because he was never around. “You’re wrong.”

“You are a liar. Remus is also a liar. ‘ow can we get you to see. It’s not just me. Nym, Marlene, Peter, Dori, Mary, James, ‘arry, Lily, Regulus—”

“I get it. You all think that Remus and I should be together. But we’re not and I think we should all accept that Remus loves Benjy and move on.”

“We all? So you ‘ave a ‘ard time with that?”

“Fleur… You should be watching out for Remus. You were his friend first.”

“I am watching out for Remus. ‘e set me up with Nym so I only want zee best for ‘im. Benjy iz not zee best.” She took a long drag of her cigarette. “Benjy iz a twat and we all know it. Except for Remus it seems. One day we will fix it with minimal ‘eartbreak for 'im.”

Sirius bit his lip. “I hope you’re right.”

Fleur grinned. “Me too.”

***

Remus sat at a table in a café not too far from his office. Sirius had texted him about meeting. It was almost two months after The Kissing Incident. It was a pretty painful two months because Remus wasn’t able to enjoy times with his friends. Even time with family was a bit dicey because Teddy always wanted to hang out with Harry and their mates. They needed just to get over it and move on. Remus was happy with Benjy. Things were just fine. No, they were great. Things were good. Remus was happy and mostly healthy.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Sirius said quickly. “I had a faculty meeting, and that was the worst.”

“It’s fine,” Remus said as he drummed his fingers on his cup. “Er, did you want to grab a coffee or tea?”

“No, ah, I’m good. How are you? It’s been forever.”

“Yeah. I’m great, actually.” Remus smiled tightly. “I have missed you. As a friend. Because. Yeah. Just… I wanted to clarify that.”

“Because the last time we spoke we—”

“Snogged. Yep.” Remus took a big gulp of his coffee.

“Can we get past this because I feel like it’s a little teenager-ish.” Sirius frowned. “We’re being daft right?”

“We are.”

“So, everything’s okay with Benjy?”

“It’s great.” Remus grinned. “I, er, I didn’t tell him. I thought it’d be for the best if we ever wanted to patch this up.”

“Consider it patched.”

“And you’re not going to harp on Benjy all the time?”

“I will never complain about the man again. I swear.” Sirius held a hand over his heart. “The whole — thing— it was stupid. Right?” He asked again.

“Of course. We were pissed off of very expensive wine, and it just happened. We shouldn’t have avoided the topic for so long because it meant nothing.”

“Nothing at all.” Sirius nodded. “So, are you finally going to join us for Sunday dinner again?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

***

“It meant nothing,” Sirius said to his brother as he searched his refrigerator for something decent to feed them both. “The kiss meant nothing and we’ve moved on, and we’re back to being mates.”

“Wow, I can hear how much that pains you to say,” Regulus said opening a drawer.

Sirius turned around to find his brother going through menus. “It doesn’t pain me. I’m happy that I’m back to being friends with him. Life’s been boring without him about.”

“The agony.” Regulus dropped the menus on the counter and held his hand over his heart.

“Stop being a bastard.”

“Oi, we’re both bastards. It runs in the blood.”

“As does incest and insanity.”

“I’m happy with just being a bastard.” He picked up a Thai menu. “Look, are you really all right with being just mates with Remus and having to look at Benjy whenever he’s actually around?”

Sirius shut the door of the fridge and shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Honestly it feels like someone is trying to rip their heart out of my chest when I look at Remus and I can’t snog him or anything but I’m fine.” Sirius cleared his throat. “If Remus is happy with Benjy then I’ll find a way to be happy for them.”

“That’s pathetic. Why don’t you grow a vagina and tell him your real feelings?”

“Grow a vagina?”

“Balls are weak,” Regulus explained. “Why couldn’t you just tell him when you went to coffee with him? Maybe he’s looking for a reason to leave, but he’s just afraid. You could have been that reason.”

“If he didn’t want to leave Benjy after we had what was essentially the great first date in history then he doesn’t want to leave him. He’s going to stick with the arsehole for their whole lives.”

“Well, maybe Benjy will die soon.”

“That’s a horrible thing to say.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think the same thing…”

Sirius just gave his brother an eye roll before grabbing the menu out of his hand. “What do you want?”

“My brother to find eternal happiness. Until then, I’m feeling Italian instead.”


	8. May & June

“I’ve never been here.” Remus looked around the pub. It was a bit trendy for him. It was also a bit out of the way, but it was where Fleur wanted to celebrate her birthday. Well, Tonks picked it out and her mates were about to surprise her.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Very retro yet modern at the same time.” Sirius gave an approving nod.

“You would like it, you posh bastard,” Remus said under his breath, and Sirius grinned. Being back to being normal with Sirius was nice. Not having to avoid him was very nice.

“I’m a rebel. I’m getting a motorbike when school’s out.”

“You still have a posh soul.”

“I don’t think he has a soul.” Regulus snickered.

“I’m going to get a drink before Tonks and Fleur get here,” Remus announced, not wanting Regulus and Sirius to get into a stupid little fight.

“Oh, I want one. I’ll come with.” Sirius said before jumping out of the seat he had plopped down in earlier.

“Excited school is almost over?” Remus asked as they started to make their way.

“Nah, I’ll miss the kiddos. They can be little pains, but I hate when they leave.”

“At least you’ll have Teddy around whenever. He’s always there to be the pain. I'll even let you take him when he's being an extra pain.” Remus said as they made it to the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a familiar form.

“Oh. Ah… Remus, I think you might—”

Remus turned toward the figure and saw Benjy all over Caradoc. Sirius' ex. His heart sank, and he felt nauseous. Their relationship had been so much better later. “Oh, yeah, just the receptionist.” Remus glared across the bar where the two were.

“Didn’t he know you’d be here?”

“No, I told him the time and day, but he said he was busy and I didn’t even push it because—”

“Because he’s a fucking arsehole,” Sirius shouted, and Benjy jumped.

“Go to the table, Sirius.”

“But—“

“Just please let me do this alone.”

“Okay, don’t run away, though. Come back to us.” Sirius said, looking very concerned.

“Yeah.”

To Caradoc’s credit, the bloke had run off by the time Remus made his way over to his very soon to be ex-boyfriend. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing more than what you and Sirius have.”

“You had your tongue in his ear!” Remus hissed at him. “I should have listened to everyone and left you a long time ago. How long has this been going on? When Sirius was dating Caradoc?”

“Does it matter? We haven’t been happy for a long time.”

“It matters because I thought we were together. I tried and tried and bloody tried in this relationship, and you gave me nothing but possibly an STI.” Remus was suddenly running through all the unprotected sex they had had. “You know, I thought about leaving you for Sirius just once and then you turned round and you were the best boyfriend ever.”

“So you did fancy Sirius?”

“Bloody hell, you’ve been shagging someone else, and you’re jealous of me having possible feelings? You’re such a fucking arsehole. Everyone hates you, and I’ve been too stupid and comfortable to do anything about it.” Remus felt his voice rising and he knew half the bar was probably looking at him. “You need to get out of my flat. You better not be there tonight or any other time I’m in the flat. I want your key back as soon as your shite is moved out.”

“So it’s over?”

“What are you thick? Of course it’s bloody over!” Remus turned on his heel. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt because it all had happened so fast. He never really thought about Benjy cheating on him, but that probably was where he was when he was supposed to be working. Normal people don't work that much do they?

He made his way back to his group of friends, and they were all trying very hard not to smile. “You can be happy. I know you hate him.”

They all relaxed a little, Marlene, James, and Regulus were the only ones actually to break out the smiles. “Are you okay?” Sirius asked, sliding a drink over to him.

“I’m… I don’t know, ask me in a few days. I’m in shock.”

“I’m sure,” Marlene said as Remus’ phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Okay, enough about me. Fleur and Tonks are on their way in.” He said after checking his phone to see the text message.

Remus tried to enjoy the party, but it was nearly impossible. He ended up leaving early, not really acknowledging anyone when he did leave.

When he got home, half of Benjy’s clothes were gone, and there was a note from his now ex-boyfriend. It said he’d be back on Monday while Remus was at work and he’d never have to worry about seeing him again.

They had been together for over two years, so it was hard and no matter how bad things got with him and Benjy. They had a life together so he couldn’t just get over it like everyone else seemed to want him to. Most of the night his mates were dropping hints about how he and Sirius needed to end up together. As nice as that would have been, he needed some time. He hoped that Sirius would understand that.

_Are you okay?_

**Been better.**

_If you need anything, you know where to find me._

**I know. Thanks.**

_Goodnight, Remus_.

Remus smiled to himself and settled into bed.

***

A few weeks after Fleur’s very eventful birthday, Sirius got a text from Remus saying he wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be able to make dinner with James, Peter, and him. Sirius, of course, wanted to go check in on him. Benjy had moved out, so there wasn’t a chance of anyone being there to make sure that Remus was okay.

Sirius looked over at Remus, who was now curled back up on his sofa, looking as good as dead. It was like the walk from the front door back to the sofa was just too much. It probably was. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I'm all right,” Remus said after clearing his throat. “Fleur was just by.”

“Well, I brought you soup and naan.” Sirius held them up.

“Thank you.”

“Hungry now?”

“No, just put it in the fridge for now and thank Monty for me.”

“I will.” Sirius smiled at his mate before going to the kitchen to put the bag away. “I’m getting you water.”

“Okay.” Remus’ voice was muffled, he was probably huddled further underneath the blankets.

Sirius whistled to himself as he rummaged around for a clean cup then filled said cup with water. When he went back into the living room, Remus was sitting up but he was curled up against one arm of the sofa with his feet pulled up. With his blanket around him, he looked a bit like a ball with a head and shoulders. Sirius found himself smiling at the man because of how sweet he looked.

“I know everyone’s concerned because I’m alone now,” Remus said after Sirius finally moved and set his water on the side table.

“No offense but you were pretty much alone before.” Sirius sat on the other end of the sofa. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Please.” Remus smiled as Sirius went on the hunt for the remotes.

“Any suggestions?”

“Whatever.” Remus yawned.

Eventually, Sirius found the remotes and settled back onto the sofa. He decided on Bridget Jones’ Diary and when Remus didn’t complain he was happy.

“Sirius?” Remus said around a yawn.

“Yeah?”

“Can I… put my head on your lap?” Remus was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

Sirius went to open his mouth but was cut off by Remus. “It’s just that if I lie down, I won’t be comfortable and—”

“Yes, don’t worry about it, of course you can.” Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed and moved so he could rest his head on Sirius’ thigh. “Thanks,” Remus said as Bridget and Mark met for the first time on screen.

“No problem.” Sirius tentatively ran his fingers through Remus’ curls.

“I, ah, I don’t think I’m reading this wrong, and if I am, I’m sorry because I’m about to make an arse out of myself then.”

“What?”

“I want to date you.”

Sirius held his breath for a moment because he could hear the ‘but’ coming.

“I just can’t date you now because I’m still working through some things in my head for Benjy. I know that might sound daft because he was a bastard—”

“I don’t think that at all.” Sirius cut him off. “I understand.”

“So, you feel the same way?”

“Of course I bloody do. But I understand if you need to take your time. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. Just tell me when.”

“Okay.” Remus let out a long breath. “I’m knackered, so I’m going to be falling asleep on you in about a minute.”

“Not a problem.” Sirius smiled to himself. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Don’t you need to go to dinner with James and Peter?”

“They can deal without me for tonight.”

***

Remus woke up in his bed, not sure how he got there. He did remember Sirius poking him to go to sleep in his bed but he didn't remember moving. He rolled over to see Sirius sitting on the chair near the bed. “You had a fever.”

“I did?” Remus evaluated his body. He was feeling a bit feverish now.

“Yeah, burning up and you were stressing me out. Tonks said that if it didn’t go over a certain number, which I have written down, then I shouldn’t worry. Are you still running a fever?”

“It’s not high.”

“Okay.” Sirius relaxed in the chair.

“Did you stay up all night?”

“Maybe.”

“Sirius, you know this could happen a lot. It could be worse.”

“Yes…”

“It’s going to be hard sometimes.”

“I don’t give a shite how hard it is. I’ll be there for you whenever however you need me. You’re just used to not having anyone around.” Sirius moved to the edge of the seat.

“Get in the damn bed. You’re going to fall off the chair if you scoot any closer.”

Sirius hesitated for a moment but then climbed in. “I know this doesn’t mean anything.”

“I feel like shite. You’re not getting any.”

“I know.” Sirius laughed as he got under the duvet. “You know that I’ll be here, right. No matter what. Even if we’re just friends.”

“I know. The friends thing is part of the reason it’s taking me so long.”

“It’s not taking you a long time. It’s taking you an average amount of time. But what do you mean the friends thing?” Sirius curiously asked as Remus rolled over onto his side to look at him.

“I mean, our mates are all mates now. If we got together then broke up, it would be a disaster. Look at what happened when we snogged. It was horrible. Not the snogging, what happened with us avoiding one another.”

“You know, all relationships don’t end in breaking up, right?”

“Well, 100% of mine have.”

“Statistically, I’d say we’re in for one that sticks.” Sirius took his hair out of its elastic.

“If we break up, what about Teddy?”

Sirius became a little more serious, “I know but we just have to hope it doesn’t go there. It’s going to have to take a little faith from all of us.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I know, I don’t either. I don’t want to hurt our friends either. We just have to hope it works out. We have to make it work out unless if it’s unhealthy.” Sirius brushed a hand over Remus’ arm. “I’m pretty sure we’re fairly compatible, so I’m not worried about that. I am worried about all your weird habits you probably have.”

“Oi, you’re probably the one who has weird habits.”

“I don’t, I’m perfect.”

Remus laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m sure you are.” He paused. “You know, I think I could go for some toast, I think. Maybe tea.”

“I’ll get it.”

“Thank you.” Remus smiled.

“It’s what I’m here for.”

Remus sighed as Sirius rolled out of bed. He could get used to having someone there like this.


	9. July & August

“So, are you two dating?” James asked Remus as they watched Harry and Teddy play footie in the backyard.

“Huh?” Remus shifted his chair a little to get out of the sunlight.

“You and Padfoot. It’s been nearly two months since you and Benjy broke up, which I assume should be sufficient enough. Are you two together or what?”

Sirius and Remus had been spending a lot of time together but they weren’t ‘together’ quite yet. Remus didn’t feel ready. He wanted to be completely ready when it came to finally being with Sirius. He didn’t want to half be in it. Sirius seemed to be ever patient about it but of course everyone else around them was pushing for it to happen.

“If you think you need a certain amount of time between Benjy and Sirius for it to be proper, I think that’s bullshite.”

“It’s not that I think a certain amount of time is needed. I’m just— I don’t feel like it’s time. I’m glad you all are into Sirius and I getting together but we’d sort of like it to be between us.”

“It’s inevitable. It’s been inevitable since you two met at that restaurant and he tried to pull you and you turned him down.”

“I was dating Benjy then.”

“If you weren’t… would you have?”

“If I weren’t, I probably wouldn’t have been there wallowing in self pity.” Remus shrugged.

“But you still would have met Sirius. Do you think it would have happened sooner?”

“I don’t know.” Remus laughed. “Why are you asking?”

“I’m just making sure I can get the story straight when I give the best man speech at your wedding.”

“Bloody hell, we haven’t even gone on a proper date.”

“But he’s over your flat all the time. Teddy drags him along for pizza or whatever other greasy food you only let him have. You two sit near one another all the time when we’re all together. I’m pretty sure I saw his hand on your knee.”

“This subject is tireless. You’re not pressuring me into being ready for a relationship.” Remus laughed.

“I’m sorry.” James hung his head a little.

“You’re more worried about this than Sirius. He’s the one I could actually turn down.”

“But you’re not going to?”

“James.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it. Let’s talk about Cornwall instead.”

Sadly that wasn’t the end of it because later on on the car ride home, “Dad, when are you just going to date Sirius?”

This wasn’t going to end until they went on a ‘real’ date’. Remus had come to terms with that but he wasn’t going to let his feelings be rushed. “Ted.”

“I’m not daft. I’m just twelve.”

“I know.”

“I’m just trying to say I know what’s going on. I’m not going to be upset that you broke up with Benjy and now you’re with Sirius. I’d be happy. Benjy was mean to you sometimes and Sirius is just awesome!”

“Teddy…”

“Dad, really.”

“I know you’d be happy but right now, I’m not ready. One day, you’ll understand when you date someone.” Part of the reason he was hesitant to jumping in was Teddy. It wasn’t because he thought he would be upset that they were together. Remus was worried about what would happen if he broke up with Sirius. The meltdown might be epic from Teddy.

Teddy made a disgusted noise.

“I’m sorry, Ted. I’ll work it out soon.”

“You better.”

***

A few weeks later, Sirius was sitting on the chair on the back porch of the Potter’s home in North Cornwall. It had been a great week with his mates but he was ready to go home and have some time to himself. He needed to get away from Remus. He didn’t want to get away from him because he was mad at the man. Sirius wanted to get away from him because he was a little sick of being stuck in limbo. But he couldn’t blame Remus for it. He had just ended a long relationship, which was a rather difficult one.

The front door opened and closed then someone cleared his throat. “Hey, where’d you go?”

“Needed some time to myself.” Sirius kept his eyes out towards the direction of the sea.

“Are you angry with me?” Remus asked, coming to sit on the chair next to him.

“No, why would I be?”

“Because it’s taking me ages—”

“It’s hard, Remus, I get it. I’m not mad at you. I’m just — I want to be yours and it’s hard not actually being yours when we’re so close. I’ve waited ten months for you and I’d wait another ten if I needed to, I think, but it’s so bloody hard when I know that you fancy me and want me just as much. I don’t want to press you—”

“Want to go on a date?”

Sirius gaped at Remus. “What?”

“A date. I mean, not today because it’s nearly midnight and that’d be a weird time for a first date. But when we get back to London. It could be a proper date.”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Travel makes me tired. The day after?”

“That’s good.” Sirius felt like the smile wouldn’t wipe off of his face.

“I’d very much like to snog you a little right now. I know it’s not proper, we haven’t even dated.” Remus leaned over the arm of his chair with a smirk.

“Do I need to remind you about how we made out in a lift when we weren’t dating?” Sirius laughed.

“Very true.” Remus licked his lips.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Remus’. It was short and sweet and this time their noses bumped. But it was great. “I think I might be able to kiss you all night.” Sirius huffed a breath before pecking a quick kiss to the corner of Remus’ mouth.

“I’d enjoy that but I also sort of want to make our mates think we’re still not dating for just a little while. They’ve been annoying so let’s make them suffer just a little. You can snog me all you want on our official date.”

“They’ve been rather annoying, haven’t they?”

“Yes.”

“We should go in and act all melancholy.”

“You’re brilliant and horrible.”

“But you really like that about me.”

“Obviously.” Remus chuckled before kissing Sirius one more time. “Let’s cause them some more pain and agony. They deserve it.”

***

Remus fussed with his hair in the mirror one more time. It wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do, but he was sure that it never did. Even more so when he actually wanted to look somewhat presentable. Sirius was on his way over for a date. Teddy was with his mums. All their friends were busy with acclimating to life post-holiday. Sirius and Remus finally had time to themselves and to go on a proper date.

The buzzer rang, alerting him that Sirius was there. Remus took one more deep breath. It took him some time to get over the fear he had of possibly ruining friendships or hurting Teddy somewhere along the way. Benjy was far out of his mind, especially after he realized how happy he was without the arsehole. Things could go sour with him and Sirius but he sincerely hoped that it wouldn’t.

“I’m on my way down!” Remus said into the intercom.

Sirius was leaning against the lamppost outside from the flat. He was in black trousers and a teal button up. His hair was braided down his back.

“Are you doing the old Hollywood thing?” Remus snickered.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know, I feel like leaning like that against the lamppost thing is old hollywood.”

Sirius shook his head. “So, dinner, gallery opening, drinks?”

“Sounds like a date.”

“I made good plans?”

“Excellent plans.” Remus grinned as they started to walk.

“They’re all close by. This is a trendy area, Remus. For someone so stodgy.”

“I am not stodgy, why do people say I’m stodgy?”

Sirius smiled and shook his head. “I’m joking. But maybe it’s the sweaters you wear that make people think that.”

“I get cold easily.” Remus complained. “There was a point I used to be cool. I don’t know what happened.”

“You’re still pretty cool. Especially with your sweaters. I’m very excited for fall so we can cuddle up with one.”

“You’re dating me now, you don’t have to flatter me.”

“Oh good. I can stop being nice.” Sirius smiled as they turned the street.

“Thank god. The nice thing was so exhausting for me too.”

“In all honesty, I’m so excited that we’re doing this now.”

“Me too. Let’s have the best date.”

And that was exactly what they did. Hopefully Sirius was right and this was going to be the one that stuck for the both of them.

***

The following Sunday, a full week after Remus and Sirius started dating they decided that it was time to finally tell their mates. Sirius decided that it was daft to keep stringing them along, especially since Sirius wanted to be an obnoxious couple like James and Lily had been when they first started dating.

“Don’t you look lovely.” Sirius grinned as Remus slid into the car.

“It’s so nice to be in the honeymoon stage.” Remus chuckled before leaning over the center console and kissing him soundly.

“I’m going to be this gross all the time, you’ve no idea.” Sirius said before pulling away.

“How are we going to break the news to them?”

“I don’t know. We could just do what feels right at the time. Let it be organic.”

“Sirius Black, you’re anything but organic.”

“I can be organic!”

“Maybe with your eating habits.” Remus snorted a laugh. “But we’ll try to be organic, I guess.”

“Either way it’s going to cause a big fuss.”

About an hour later they were out on the back patio of the Potter’s house. Harry, Teddy, Ron, Hermonie, and Neville were all running around in the back garden. “Last week was hard. I hate coming back from holiday.” James complained.

“It’s always the worst.” Marlene sighed. “Reality tends to just whack you in the face.”

“I don’t think it was that bad.” Remus shrugged.

“I had an excellent week.” Sirius smiled over at his boyfriend.

“Tell me, tell me that it finally happened.” Tonks looked over with wide eyes.

“What? We had a great week. What happened?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“You’re together. I know that look on my brother’s face. He’s dying to tell us something.” Regulus stood up from his seat.

“Just tell us that you’re together. I’m going to kill you if you’re not.” Lily folded her arms.

“We’re together.” Remus said slowly. “So now you can leave us alone.”

“Thank god.” Fleur looked up at the sky, shaking her head. “If it took you any longer…”

“It’s not some movie or book, I needed time to work things out. Real life doesn’t work at the speed of life.” Remus explained to his friends. “You also didn’t make, making the choice any easier with your pressuring, you know?”

“Teddy, come here for a second!” Nym yelled for her son.

“Are you really telling him right now?” Remus raised an eyebrow at his co-parent.

“This is a big deal that he’ll be mad if everyone knows but him.”

“Fine.”

Teddy ran up the few steps to the patio, looking to his mum eagerly. “What’s going on?”

“Your father and Sirius are—”

“OH MY GOD FINALLY!” Teddy threw himself at Sirius, who caught him with an ‘oomph’.

“Bloody hell, Teddy, calm down.” Remus laughed at his son’s reaction.

“Are you moving in to the flat? Are you getting married? Can I be in the wedding? This is awesome!”

“Slow down.” Remus shook his head. “We just started dating.”

“Okay. Fine, but when you do get married then I should be in the wedding as your best man, dad. It was my idea that you two should date.”

“I don’t think it was but okay…”

“Oi, what if I wanted you to be my best man?” Sirius frowned.

“We’re not actually talking about this right now.” Remus waved his hands around. “Go back to playing, will you?”

“Okay. But this is awesome!” Teddy said once more before Sirius set him down and he was off again.

“Well, your son’s happy.”

“He tried to get me to date him months ago, of course he’s happy.” Remus said as Sirius sat himself on Remus lap.

“Ugh, you two are disgusting.” Regulus scoffed.

“Get used it, baby brother.” Sirius dropped his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “We’re happy and it’s partly your fault.”


	10. Epilouge: December

“Cold. God, it’s so bloody cold. Is it me, or is it colder than normal out there?” Sirius stripped off his top layer of wet clothing in the entryway. “It’s also raining. Bed. I need the bed.”

“Hi, Remus. Nice to see you, love. How was your day? I’m here for our date, but it’s cold and raining so maybe we should rethink going out. I’m going to go hunker down in bed while you finish working. Let’s order out and watch movies all night.”

“Read my mind!” Sirius said after quickly dropping a kiss on to Remus’ forehead. “See you in bed.” He winked before heading towards the bedroom.

“That’s all you ever want from me.” Remus paused. “What do you want for dinner?”

“You choose!” Sirius yelled then let out a long groan as he probably made himself a cocoon in the blankets.

Remus scoffed. They were four months into their relationship, and it was the best four months of a relationship that Remus had ever had. They had their little spats, but nothing out of the normal. Sirius was there whenever Remus needed him, which was strange for Remus but he was used to it now. It amazed him that he lived so long with dealing with Benjy. He hated himself that it took so long. At least now he was happy.

Once the food order was placed, Remus went back to finish the rest of the work he wanted to do before the weekend. He didn’t go in because the offices for closed for some random holiday that the owner made up years ago. Remus never understood it but was happy enough not to have to venture out into the cold rain like Sirius did today.

“Where are you?”

“Finishing work while I wait for food!”

“Good, you didn’t forget about me.”

“Of course not. I’ll be done as soon as the food comes.”

Not ten minutes later, the buzzer sounded and the food arrived. Remus let the delivery man up after shutting his laptop. He tipped the man very well for the trouble of coming out in the rain before grabbing utensils and going into the bedroom. Sirius was sitting up but still swaddled in the blankets.

“You’re going to have to share the blankets.”

“You’re in sweats and have been blanket less for probably most of the afternoon. I went through a cold monsoon.”

“You’re a drama queen.” Remus set the paper bag on the bed.

“Fine.” Sirius begrudgingly unwrapped himself from the king sized blanket and held it open from Remus.

“Thank you, Padfoot.”

After settling in and picking some boring movie on the television, they dug into their food. Remus wondered if it would always be like this. He wondered if it would have been like this is they met sooner. But he didn’t dwell on it too much because once the food was off the bed, Sirius decided he needed to warm up through friction and body heat. Remus didn’t complain about that.

After, “Now I’m sweating.”

“Finally warm.”

Sirius brushed his lips over Remus’. “Remus?”

“Mmm, are you about to get serious?”

“I always am.”

“I fell right into that one.” Sirius sighed. “I blame my now fried brain cells.”

“So, what were you going to say?”

“Oh, right.” Sirius yawned. “I should do this before I fall asleep.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “It can’t be that important.”

“I don’t want to waste another minute. I want to move in with you. Here or my flat. Or a new flat. I’d like here the most, though… if you’re interested.”

“You want to move in.”

“It’s not too fast, is it?” Sirius made a face.

“No, of course not. I’m just shocked.”

“Why? I spend most of my time here. I love this flat and this area.”

“Benjy hated it.”

“Benjy was a fucking douche. I love it here.”

“I love it here too.”

“Good, now I’m going to live here too.”

“Then I love it even more.” Remus grinned and pulled Sirius close again.

***

“You can stay home, you know?” Remus frowned as he put his boots on.

“No, I’m coming.” Sirius shook his head as he put the last gift in the sack they were bringing for Teddy, Fleur, and the Tonks. It was Christmas morning, and it was the first Christmas that Sirius wanted actually to participate in. Even when he went to the Potter’s before it was hard. But he wanted to be with Remus and Teddy this morning.

“You sure, I know you hate holidays.”

“Well, the last holiday I spent with you was fine.”

“You had an anxiety attack on New Year.”

“No, you idiot, Valentine’s Day.” Sirius chuckled.

“Yeah, that was a pretty good holiday.”

“I think this one will be pretty good too.”

“And if you want to leave, you can. I won’t be mad. No one will.”

“I won’t want to.”

“But you can if you need to.” Remus stood up and kissed Sirius soundly.

“I know. Come on, let’s get going.” Sirius took Remus’ hand and the bag. “Teddy’s going to be dying to open gifts if we wait any longer.”

It didn’t take long to get to Fleur and Nym’s house, and Sirius was feeling a little anxious, but he didn’t want to run away. His anxiety was quelled a little bit when Teddy greeted them eagerly at the door. He just had so many bad memories from his past around the holidays that it was just so hard. But he felt like he could do it today. He had never been so loved by not only Remus but by Teddy and his friends.

As Teddy finished his gifts Remus started to get fidgety. Sirius was starting to wonder if he was the one with the anxiety. Then he began to wonder if he was going to ask him to marry him suddenly. He loved Remus, but that seemed a little fast. Not that he’d say no.

“Dad!” Teddy bounced on his toes after opening his last gift.

“Okay, Sirius…”

“Oh god, what?”

Remus laughed. “So, I — we got you something that I didn’t give to you last night when we exchanged gifts. Teddy and I that is got you something. We found you something that we couldn’t bring inside, so Andi and Ted were storing it until today. I couldn’t keep it at the Potters in case you went poking about.”

“It’s outside!” Teddy stood right in front of Sirius.

“Why is it outside? What on earth did you two get me?”

“The best gift. EVER.” Teddy all but pulled Sirius up and started to navigate him to the door.

Remus was right behind them, “Shoes. Coat.” He reminded them all before the reached the front door. “Close your eyes,” Remus instructed after they were all ready to go out front. Even the Tonks were coming. Sirius sometimes wondered what he did to deserve such an odd but wonderful group of friends and found family.

“Okay.” Sirius listened and even covered his eyes with one hand as Remus led him out with the other.

“Are they closed?” Remus asked as they came to a stop.

“Yes.”

“Well, you can open them now.”

Sirius dropped his hand and opened his eyes to find an old motorbike with a big red bow on it. “It’s a piece of junk, but you said you wanted to fix it up. You never got one over the summer and—”

“This is fantastic!”

“Really? I couldn’t afford—”

“Remus Lupin, shut your mouth. This is exactly what I wanted.” Sirius hopped off the curb and to get a better look at the black and silver bike. It needed a lot of love, but it had a lot of potential.

Later they were back home on the sofa, “Did you have a good day?” Remus asked, massaging the instep of Sirius’ foot, which was on his lap.

“Yeah, actually.”

“I’m glad.”

“I mean, I was anxious here and there, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wanted just to stay home today but I’m glad I went.”

“I didn’t force you?”

“No, I would have felt like I was missing out if I didn’t go. You didn’t force me to go at all. Plus, I got an amazing gift.”

“You like it?”

“I can’t wait to work on it.”

“I better get the first ride on it.”

“Of course you will.” Sirius sighed and melted further into the sofa. His life was so close to perfect.

***

Remus was surprised when Sirius grabbed him and dragged him out the back towards the Potter’s garden. “Are you having a panic attack?”

“No.” Sirius shook his head. “I just wanted to tell you something.” He said as he came to a stop in front of the Potter’s low stone wall.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Sirius smiled.

“I know that.” Remus wrapped his arms around him before slotting their lips together and kissing him slowly. “I love you too.” He whispered when he pulled away.

“Well, I realized something.”

“What?”

“I fancied you since I met you, but I fell in love with you a year ago right here.”

“You did?” Remus said as Sirius rested his head on his shoulder.

“When you came to check on me. It was completely unrequited. I even asked you to come home with me, but you had a Benjy.”

“I wish I had gone with you.”

“You’re here now, though.”

“I’m here now, and you are too.”

“Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Off to write a Christmas fic to take my mind off of impending finals and research papers.


End file.
